


Noises In The Night

by tyomawrites



Series: Angel and A Hunter [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Taddaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noises in the night go thump, not "Fuck Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises In The Night

You could imagine the archangels (and the hunters and Cas’) surprise; when they found Balthazar and Gabriel in the lounge room making out on the couch, after hearing loud noises, all of them; Michael, Adam, Lucifer, Sam, Castiel and Dean. Of course, Dean and Castiel were the first ones to leave the scene, while Michael and Lucifer had interrupted the moment; by pulling the two away from each other, Lucifer pulling Gabriel into a tight hug, that was definitely making it hard to breathe for Gabriel, while Michael was treating Balthazar like a kid that had gone missing. The two archangels swapped places after five minutes, hugging it out and smiling, _(and tears on Lucifers part, but don’t remind him about that)._ Turns out Gabriel and Balthazar had been in hiding together, when they heard about Castiel becoming an angel again, they’d made a beeline straight for the mansion, but they got a bit distracted on the way.

_“You got to stop pretending to be dead.”_ Even Sam was pissed at the Gabriel, and Castiel had reappeared without Dean and had slugged Balthazar, _smack_ right in the jaw. Castiel was more emotional than the others namely to say, because Balthazar had been part of his garrison, he’d killed (well thought he had) him.

_“Where the hell have you two been hiding!?”_ Michael asked them. He was more concerned than anything else.

Turns out they were in France. Balthazars vessel was a french man who grew up loving all things expensive and all the good things in life, fine wine, fast cars, alcohol, money with men and women at his feet, while Gabriels vessel was a cafe owner downtown, who made his way through college selling anything he got his hands on. They had stayed in a hotel together, until they’d decided when to leave and make their way here.

They claimed a room for themselves and joined the three couples in the mansion. All couples deciding to each retire to their respective rooms. Next time, they should probably realize that burglars usually go thump, not “fuck me” at night.

 


End file.
